The present invention relates to an electrical control system for an automatic metering valve, and particularly to a control system which actuates an automatic shut-off mechanism to turn-off the valve when a preset quantity of water or other fluid has been delivered.
The conventional automatic metering valve now in common use includes a rotary impeller which is rotatable in accordance with the rate of delivery of the water, the impeller driving a totalizer gearing mechanism which totalizes the quantity of water delivered and actuates a shut-off mechanism to turn-off the valve when a preset quantity has been delivered. These commonly used automatic metering valves are not entirely satisfactory for many reasons. For one, the totalizer gearing mechanism is quite bulky, which thereby increases the overall size of the metering valve. In addition, such valves are difficult to calibrate, and once calibrated, the calibration is difficult to maintain or to change for special circumstances or for other applications.